Leave A Message At The Beep
by BelBeem
Summary: Did you know mirrors in Death City had an app called mirror-message? SoMa oneshot, Sexual References


**A/N: A funny little SoMa with sexual references, you got to love it. Favorite, Follow, Review. **

**Disclaimer: How do you know I'm not Okubo ;)**

* * *

Soul opened the door to the apartment and set the keys for his motorcycle on the counter and looked around for his meister. Usually she was at home reading in her room but the door to her room was wide open and he couldn't see any sign of the petite meister.

"Oi! Maka I'm back!" Soul yelled and cupped his hands around his mouth to make his call louder. Shrugging when no one said anything back he sat down at the couch and picked up the remote but before he could press a button he heard a loud bang.

"Maka?" Soul stood up frantically. When no one answered back, the death scythe extended a blade from his left arm and walked towards the bathroom where he thought he heard the noise come from. "Anybody?"

Approaching the door he kicked it open with a much force necessary hoping the the intruder was behind the door.

"Ah! Dammit Soul!"

Soul made his blade disappear and he looked behind the door to see his meister holding a comb and rubbing her a spot on her head.

"Shit. Uh sorry Maka, I thought you were a burglar or something." Soul went to help Maka up.

"Well you should've called my name or something." Maka mocked the last words of his sentence.

"I did! You didn't answer!" Soul defended himself.

"I was busy doing something!" Maka snapped still rubbing her head.

Soul rolled his eyes, "What were you so busy doing that you didn't hear me _shouting _your name?"

Maka's cheeks turned red and Soul's eyes widen.

"Wait? Were you masturbating, with that comb?" Soul pointed to the comb in Maka's hand, and blood already started to drip out one nostril.

"What! Hell no!" Maka slapped Soul with the said comb leaving a mark on his cheek. "I was doing my hair!"

"Hey! You gave the hint. And what's so embarrassing about doing you hair?" Soul rubbed his cheek with a glare.

"Because I'm thinking about going to cosmetology school...I kinda unsure about where my life is heading." Maka mumbled the last part but Soul still made out what she was saying.

Soul looked blank for a second before busting out laughing, "W-wow Maka, you're the first fifteen year old I've ever heard of having a mid-life crisis or should I say a beginning-life crisis!" Soul wiped away an imaginary tear.

Maka's mouth tightened as she pushed her way out the bathroom, "See! This is why I was embarrassed, what do I look like already caring about where my life is going."'

"A loser." Soul said simply.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Maka said sarcastically.

"Look Maka, there's nothing wrong with having an old person personality." Soul sat back down in the couch.

Maka was about to walk in her room but then she got a brilliant idea, "Hey, Soul? If there is nothing wrong with this do you mind helping me out?"

Soul deadpanned at Maka and then pressed the button for Disney Channel, "What do _I_ look like letting some teenage girl do my hair? You're just trying to give me some girly hairstyle so you take pictures and blackmail me for assuming you were masturbating."

"No I'm not. I wanted to braid my hair but I was messing up on the back, it would be easier if I was doing someone else." Maka explained.

Soul couldn't help but think dirty at what she said before but shook his head clear when he felt Maka's awaiting eyes on him, "Do Liz's or Tsubaki's, hell even Crona's but not mine."

"Please Soul?" Maka asked feigning a seductive tone and smiled when he shivered.

"No."

"Please?" Maka dragged it out.

"...Fine! But nothing frilly, sparkly, fabulous, or artistic! Just the damn braids." Soul huffed.

"Great!" Maka clapped and went to the bathroom and came back with rubber bands, another comb, and secretly a orange clip-on extension.

"Okay stay still." Maka said as she pulled up a stool behind the couch while Soul continued to watch tv.

* * *

"I'm done!" Maka said wiping sweat off of her brow. She took the mirror she had behind her back and gave it to Soul.

"Hmm." Soul looked in the mirror and tried to look in the different angles, fortunately he didn't see the sparkly orange clip-on.

"What do you think?" Maka asked cheerfully.

"It's...alright." Soul turned around and smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like it!" Maka grabbed Soul's face and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Shocked Soul kept his eyes wide open while Maka took the mirror out of his hands and waved it at the back of Soul's head to get a view of the orange sparkly addition.

Releasing Soul's face Maka gave him one last look before taking her supplies and walking towards the door.

"W-what? W-where are you going?" Soul touched his lips.

"Seeing if Tsubaki wants her hair braided since you like it so much." Maka giggled.

"Okay...you go do that." Soul waved her off now spacing out, thinking about the other places Maka could put her lips.

Maka walked out the apartment and let out a chuckle, "Idiot."

Little did Soul know, Maka sent Kid and Black*Star a mirror-message on the mirror of Soul's fabulous new hairstyle.


End file.
